It Was All A Dream?
by BakaUsagi49
Summary: Valerie Kirk had been having strange sense of being followed. When she goes with her older brother to town, she ends up in a coma. She ends up dreaming of the Order and it's members. LaviXOC
1. Prologue

Valerie sighed as she sat in the garden of her family's estate in England. It was one of those rare days that she would sit outside and look at the flowers. For the past couple of days she had been having an odd feeling of being watched. Every time she would turn around, there was no one. She finally gave up on trying to figure out who it was. She closed her eyes as a soft breeze blew.

"Valerie!" someone yelled behind her. She jumped slightly and heard them laugh. Valerie turned around to see her older brother Darryl standing some feet back.

"What is it Darryl?" she asked. He walked over and stopped in front of her.

"Well you looked bored and I thought you might like to go into town with me," Darryl said.

"I guess I don't really have anything to do. And there is that new bakery that opened last week that I want to go to. Will you take me there?" Valerie asked. Darryl chuckled.

"Sure. Let's go," he said holding his arm out for her. Valerie rolled her eyes and stood from the bench and took his arm. They walked off towards the gates of the estate. _'Maybe I should tell Darryl about the feeling of being watched,'_ she thought as they walked out of the tall iron gates. As soon as they stepped out of the gates, she could sense someone watching them again. This time she had a bad feeling about today, but shrugged it off. Valerie spaced out the rest of the way to town.

"Valerie?" Darryl said. Valerie blinked then looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"I asked which way to the shop. Were you spacing out again?" he asked. Valerie turned her head away.

"I wasn't spacing out," she denied. Darryl laughed a little.

"Yes you were," he said still laughing. Valerie whacked him in the stomach with her free arm.

"Shut up you git! It's that way," she said pointing towards the street it was down.

"Alright. Alright. I'll stop laughing," he said as they headed towards the street.

"I heard that they have really good cake there. Maybe we should get some for everyone else," Valerie said.

"Maybe we should," Darryl said. Valerie giggled happily. She unhooked her arm from Darryl's and started to skip ahead. Darryl sighed as she skipped ahead. Valerie was about to skip around the corner, when her bad feeling increased. She stopped skipping and looked around.

"Valerie! Watch out!" Darryl yelled. Valerie looked up to see bricks falling at her. Valerie threw her arms up to protect herself. The bricks hit her hard. A few hitting her head. She fell to the ground. The last thing she heard before going unconscious was her brother screaming her name.

* * *

A figure looked over the edge of the roof.

"Oops..."

"Way to go baka. You might have killed the one we were supposed to keep an eye on," came a grumpy retort.

"Well you pushed me into the pile of bricks. Let's just leave before they come looking for why the bricks fell," said the other. Both agreed on that and quickly left.


	2. Chapter 1

Valerie's seven siblings and her parents were outside her hospital room waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them how she was. Darryl walked over when the doctor exited the room.

"How is my sister?" Darryl asked. They could all tell he felt responsible for letting it happened to Valerie.

"She's in a coma. We don't know when she'll wake," the doctor said leaving. The entire family looked down feeling depressed.

* * *

Valerie blinked her eyes open and sat up. She looked around and saw that she was in a completely white room with multiple beds. She noted that she was the only one in the room.

"Am I dead?" she asked out loud.

"No you're not dead," came a girl's voice from the door. Valerie looked towards the door and saw a girl with short green hair carrying a tray of food. She came closer and set the tray on the table next the bed and sat in the chair.

"You've just been unconscious for about a week," the girl said. Valerie nodded, still confused but deciding to go along with what she was told.

"I'm Valerie."

"I'm Lenalee. It's nice to meet you." They heard a commotion in the hallway and Lenalee got up and walked out.

"I told you that you weren't going to come in here and scare her!" Lenalee yelled.

"I won't scare her…" Valerie just stared at the door completely confused. The door opened and a man slipped in. he held a clip board and came over to the bed. Valerie looked up at him.

"I'm sorry about the noise in the hallway. My cute little sister is taking care of it. I'm Komui Lee. Head of the Black Order European branch," he said.

"I'm Valerie and I'm completely confused," she replied.

"I can see why."

"How did I get here?" Valerie asked.

"You were discovered passed out in front of the gates a week ago with no personal belongings. So I'm assuming that you walked all the way here," Komui answered as he slowly check on her and marked things off on the clip board.

"Do you remember anything besides your name?" Komui asked standing back up as Lenalee came back in. Valerie placed a finger over her lips and looked up trying to think.

"I think I'm nineteen and British," she answered. Komui nodded and wrote that down.

"Eat up and Lenalee will bring you to my office later," Komui said leaving. Valerie leaned over and grabbed the tray and slowly began to eat.

"Who were you yelling at Lenalee?" she asked.

"You'll get to meet them in a little bit. After this, I'll take you to brother and we are going to go see Hevlaska and see if you're an accommodator," Lenalee replied. Valerie looked at her confused.

"It will all be explained later." Valerie nodded and finished eating. She put the tray back on the table and looked at Lenalee. Lenalee walked got up and walked off for a minute. She came back over with Valerie's shoes. Valerie put them on and slowly stood up. Lenalee smiled and led her out.

* * *

Valerie looked around nervous as they descended on an elevator of sorts. When it stopped Valerie walked to the rail and looked over. She was suddenly lifted in the air and started to freak out.

"Calm down Valerie. Hevlaska isn't going to hurt you," yelled Lenalee. Valerie slowly calmed down as Lenalee had said and within a minute she was set back down with a glowing cube in front of her. Valerie reached out and touched it. There was a flash of light and when it cleared she was holding a scythe. Valerie looked at Lenalee confused.

"That's your weapon. You're an accommodator like me," Lenalee said. Valerie smiled slightly and looked at Komui, who went into the long story of the war on innocence and exorcist. Valerie spaced out after the first five minutes and heard Lenalee giggle.

* * *

"Johnny!" Lenalee said happily as she led Valerie into the science department. Valerie looked around at everything in there. They stopped in front of a desk and the person looked up.

"We need a uniform med for Valerie. She's our newest exorcist," Lenalee said. Valerie smiled at Johnny and heard the others in the room cheer. Johnny smiled and took Valerie's measurements.

"What type of style do you like?" he asked holding a sketch pad and pencil.

"A long coat, tube top, skirt, and boots that come just above my knees," Valerie answered. Johnny sketched it quickly and showed it to Lenalee and Valerie. Valerie nodded and Johnny stood up.

"I should have it done by dinner," Johnny said.

"Alright." The two girls waved to him and left.

"So I'll have to fight too?" Valerie asked Lenalee.

"Yeah. There are so few exorcists to fight. Everyone is happy when we get another one," Lenalee said. Valerie nodded and Lenalee smiled.

"Don't worry Valerie-chan, we'll teach you how to fight. Want me to give you a tour?"

"Please." Lenalee smiled and gave her the tour of the Order. Lenalee soon stopped in front of the training room and they heard noised coming from inside. They walked in and saw three boys sparing against each other.

"Who are they?" Valerie asked.

"Those are the ones I was yelling at earlier. Give me a minute and I'll introduce you to them," Lenalee said activating her innocence. She flew up into the air and Came straight down in the middle of the boy's weapons. The three stopped and she deactivated her innocence and smiled at them.

"I win," she said. All three put up their own weapon. Kanda turned to stalk out of the training room and spotted Valerie standing at the door.

"Who the hell is she?" Kanda asked annoyed. Valerie frowned at him. Lavi looked at her and yelled strike. Lenalee hit him in the head. Allen slowly walked over and smiled. He held out his hand and Valerie shook it, smiling at him.

"I'm Allen Walker."

"I'm Valerie Kirk. Nice to meet you," she said before gasping. Lenalee smiled happily.

"You remembered your last name," she said happily. Valerie nodded.

"Does this mean she eats as mush as the moyashi if their both from England?" Kanda asked sarcastically. Valerie turned back to Kanda and glared harshly at him.

"Ignore him. That's just Kanda being a bakanda," Allen said smirking at Kanda. Kanda pulled mugen out and pointed it at Allen.

"What was that moyashi?" Kanda growled. Lavi and Lenalee walked over to Valerie as the other two started to bicker.

"I'm Lavi," said the red head getting Valerie's attention. She smiled at him and saw the hammer.

"Is that your weapon?" she asked pointing at it. Lavi looked down for a second and looked back at her grinning.

"Yup. What's yours?" Lavi asked. Both Kanda and Allen stopped bickering curious to know too. Valerie held out a small tube like thing and whispered, "Innocence. Activate." It grew and a blade popped out. She held it next to her and smiled sheepishly.

"A scythe! Cool!" Lavi said loudly.

"Oi! Baka usagi stop being so loud," Kanda snapped. Lavi looked at him and grinned.

"No can do Yuu-chan." Kanda glared at Lavi and came towards him with mugen raised. Lavi took off running out of the room with the angry samurai behind him. Valerie looked at Allen and Lenalee.

"Does that happen often?" she asked. They both nodded. Valerie just sighed.


	3. Chapter 2

She had been shown her room by Lenalee and Allen. Her uniform was brought to her by Johnny not long after that. She was now staring at herself in the mirror. She did kind of like how it looked on her. She opened the coat and left it like that as she decided it was time to eat. Valerie walked out of her room and down the hallway. A few finders looked at her and she felt the need to hurry her pace towards the cafeteria. She could feel their stares on her back as she turned the corner. She spotted Lavi up a head and smiled.

"Lavi!" Valerie called out. The red head stopped and turned to look. He grinned when he saw her catch up to him.

"Are you heading to dinner?" Valerie asked. Lavi put his arms behind his head.

"Yup! Let's go together," Lavi said cheerfully. Valerie nodded and walked beside him. She felt much safer walking down the hallways next Lavi than she did alone. They walked into the cafeteria together and Valerie saw that there were a lot of finders.

"There aren't that many exorcists are there?" she asked as they walked towards the order window. Lavi walked up first and said his order. He grinned like a complete idiot after he did. He stepped back and shoved Valerie in front of the order window.

"Huh?"

"Oh my! Are you new? My, oh, my! Aren't you a cutie!" Jerry exclaimed. Valerie blush at the compliment.

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you," she answered.

"What would you like? I'll make you anything you want!" Jerry sang.

"Um…sandwiches," Valerie said. Jerry winked and disappeared into the kitchen. He came back a minute or so later with Lavi and Valerie's orders. They thanked Jerry and turned to go sit at a table. Lavi started to walk towards the table that Allen and Lenalee were sitting at. Valerie started to follow, but she noticed that Kanda was sitting all alone in the far back corner. Lenalee noticed Valerie looking over towards Kanda and giggled quietly.

"Kanda always sits by himself. He hates sitting with people," Lenalee said.

"I see," Valerie replied. Even though they had gotten off on the wrong foot, she wanted to try again. She looked at Lenalee and smiled before walking towards Kanda's table. Lavi gapped in amazement as their newest member looked like she wanted to die early. Allen choked on his food and stared at her. Lenalee watched, knowing better than the boys that Kanda wouldn't hurt a girl. The finders all watched silently as well.

Valerie sat down across from Kanda, who looked up glaring at her. She ignored the glare and smiled at him. Kanda scoffed and ignored her and continued to eat his soba. Valerie took a bit of her sandwich. Lavi looked at Allen in shock.

"He hasn't tried to kill her yet. Why is it when I do that, he tries to stab me with his chop sticks the second I sit down?" Lavi asked whining.

"Because he hates you," Allen replied flatly. Lavi pouted and stuck his tongue out at Allen. Lenalee rolled her ayes at the two of them.

"It's because she's a girl. Kanda doesn't hit women," Lenalee stated. Both boys looked at each other and nodded. Valerie quietly finished her meal and looked at Kanda.

"Is alright if I ask you something?" Valerie asked. Kanda looked up at her, not saying a word. He didn't mind her sitting there with him since had been quiet, but he wanted to get rid of her when she started talking.

"What is that you're eating? I've never seen it before."

"Tch. Its soba," Kanda answered. She could hear the slight annoyance in his voice but put it off. She just nodded and he went back to eating. Valerie wondered if Kanda would help teach her how to fight. She opened her mouth to ask him, but he was already getting up to get rid of his tray. Valerie hurriedly got up and followed suit. By the time she had gotten rid of her tray, Kanda was already gone. She huffed in annoyance and left to go find him.

"I wonder what she's thinking if she's going after Yuu?" Lavi asked. Allen swallowed the food that was in his mouth and shrugged. Lenalee got up and smiled at them.

"I'm sure she just wants to ask him something. I'm going to go and take coffee to the science department now," Lenalee said walking off. Lavi waited till Lenalee had completely left to look at Allen grinning.

"Want to go spy on Kanda and the newbie?"

"Sure. Why not," Allen answered and the two of them left quickly to go find their targets.

* * *

Valerie sighed in aggravation. She had been searching around for Kanda for an hour and had yet to find him. Valerie looked in one last room and saw that he wasn't there. She closed the door and decided to just give up on finding him. She turned around and walked off trying to remember where her room was at. Valerie was walking down the hallway and stopped when she smelt something. She followed the scent to a door. She slowly opened the door and saw that it was someone's bedroom. What she didn't know, was that it was Kanda's room. Valerie slowly walked in and saw the room barely had anything in it.

She looked around and spotted the hourglass. Valerie walked over to it and looked at it closely. She saw that there was a lotus in it. It seemed like it was floating there. There were a few petals down at the bottom that had withered. She was captivated by the flower, that she didn't notice Kanda come in.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!" Valerie jumped, startled and turned around.

"K-Kanda!" He stood there glaring coldly at her.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked again.

"I-I couldn't find you to ask you another question. So I gave up and got lost trying to find my room and then I smelt something and followed it here to your room," Valerie explained. Kanda crossed his arms.

"What was it you wanted then?"

"Um… Would you help train me to fight?" Valerie asked.

"Fine. I'll do it tomorrow. Now get out of my room," Kanda said flatly. Valerie smiled brightly at him and walked past. She opened the door and opened her mouth again, but Kanda stopped her.

"Whatever and four doors down." Valerie thanked him and left.

* * *

"Get up!" Kanda growled. Valerie groaned and got up off the floor. She wished someone would have warned her that training with Kanda was tough. They'd been training for an hour since they both had finished breakfast and he had already beaten her ten times.

"Why can't you start off easy?" Valerie asked as she got back into the stance.

"Tch. Because your enemy won't go easy on you baka mizetto," Kanda answered annoyed. Valerie lowered her guard to stare at Kanda confused.

"Baka mizetto?" she asked. Kanda didn't wait or answer, instead he charged at her and knocked her down to the ground again.

"Hey! Not fair!" Valerie whined. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"War isn't fair. So get over it," He said walking back to his spot. Valerie got back up and glared.

"What does baka mizetto mean?"

"Stupid midget."

"Hey! I am not a bloody midget you wanker!" Valerie yelled. Kanda just rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and try again." Valerie huffed and ran at him. She kicked at him and he dodged again and grabbed her leg. Valerie glared at him and tried to kick at him with her other leg. That quickly failed when she fell down, dragging him with her. Valerie groaned in pain from hitting the ground yet again. She blushed when she saw the position they were in. Kanda looked at her weird.

"Are you sick?" he asked. Valerie shook her head.

"N-No… Um… You're on top of me..." she answered looking away. Kanda when he finally realized how they looked after she said that and quickly got off her. He turned away to hide his blush.

"Go take a break for a few minutes or whatever," Kanda muttered walking off. Valerie sat there confused when Lenalee came in.

"Hey Valerie-chan," Lenalee greeted. Valerie looked over and smiled.

"Hey Lenalee." Lenalee came over and sat down next to her.

"How's your training with Kanda going?" Valerie groaned at that.

"Awful! He won't take it easy at all! I get that on the battle field things won't be easy, but he could be nice to me in training! And he called me a stupid midget! I am not a bloody midget!" Valerie vented. Lenalee laughed a little bit and Valerie glared at her.

"It's not funny!"

"Sorry. But Kanda isn't really nice. Everyone here is afraid of him, except for Lavi, Allen, and me," Lenalee replied.

"Oh," Valerie replied looking down. Lenalee patted her on the back.

"It's alright. I heard that you went into his room yesterday after dinner."

"Yeah. I couldn't find him and when I went to find my room again, I ended up in his."

"Wow. At least he didn't try to use mugen on you. Then again you are a girl and he wouldn't dare try to hurt you."

"Mugen?"

"That's what he named his sword. I think he loves it more than he does being around people," Lenalee said. Valerie laughed a little at that. Both girls looked when they heard a cough and saw Kanda standing there looking annoyed. Both of them stood up and Lenalee waved to Valerie and left.

"Ready?"

"No…"

"Too bad"

* * *

Valerie was glad when lunch came around. She could finally rest for a longer period of time. Lavi sat down beside her and smiled at her.

"I heard Yuu-chan's training you to death," Lavi said. Valerie nodded.

"That's what it feels like," Valerie mumbled. Lavi laughed.

"He's not so bad when you get to know him. Why not try calling by his first name and see how he reacts to you?" Lavi suggested. Valerie put down her fork and looked at him.

"No. I see how he reacts when you do it. I like my life and would like to keep it," Valerie stated. Lavi pouted and playfully stuck his tongue out at her. Valerie rolled her eyes and continued to eat. Lavi began to eat himself.

"Don't feel bad. I'm being worked to death by the old panda."

"Who?" Valerie asked.

"Oh yeah! You haven't met him yet. He looks like panda and he's really old. So I call him old panda instead of Bookman," Lavi said grinning. Valerie just nodded and left it at that.

"How are you like it here so far?" Lavi asked curiously.

"Well it's okay so far. Mostly everyone is nice to me except that bloody wanker Kanda," Valerie grumbled. Lavi laughed.

"You are completely different from Allen when you're mad."

"How so?"

"He laughs evilly and becomes scary. You on the other hand, you just let out your British anger. You're accent is a lot stronger when you're mad."

"I guess so. But he's still a bloody wanker."

"Who's a bloody wanker?" Allen asked as he sat across from the two with his large pile of food.

"Yuu-chan," Lavi answered.

"Because he can't be reasonable and be nice enough to easy on me while helping me train," Valerie added.

"If you ask me, I think it's because he has a stick shoved so far up his ass that it cuts off his brain from being nice," Allen said nonchalantly. A small smirk on his lips.

"What was that about a stick up my ass moyashi?" Kanda growled. Allen turned around and stood up to look at Kanda straight in the face.

"The name is Allen. A-L-L-E-N. Or can you not remember something so simple?" Allen asked sarcastically. Kanda glared at the younger boy.

"I don't remember names to cursed people that look like old men," Kanda snorted. The two glared at each other and Valerie could swear that she saw sparks flying between the two.

"Does that happen a lot?" she asked turning to Lavi.

"Yeah."

"Shouldn't you try to stop it?"

"Nope. They'll turn on me. Watch. Ne, guys calm down," Lavi said. Both Kanda and Allen turned to glare at Lavi.

"Stay out of it!" They said simultaneously. Both turned and glared at each other again.

"Wow…" Valerie said. Lavi just nodded. Lenalee came up to the group and hit Allen and Kanda in the head with her clip board. Both boys looked at her, rubbing their heads.

"Stop it you two," she said sternly. Both boys looked away. Lenalee sighed and looked at Valerie.

"Sorry about them two. They both act like two year olds when they are near each other," Lenalee said to Valerie. Both boys went to object, but stopped when Lenalee held up her clip board.

"What's up Lena-lady?" Lavi asked.

"Well, Brother has a mission for you, Kanda, and Valerie," Lenalee answered. Valerie choked on her food for a minute before looking at Lenalee.

"W-What!? I'm not ready!" Valerie stated.

"Sorry. You have too." Valerie sighed in defeat as she finished eating her food. Lavi and Kanda doing the same. All three left and went to Komui's office. Kanda and Lavi bickering the entire way. Valerie prayed that it wouldn't be like that the entire mission.


	4. Chapter 3

Valerie sighed for what felt like the hundredth time now. She was wrong to think that they would stop fight on the train ride to Greece. She said again and looked at the two boys. Lavi was currently trying to braid Kanda's hair while he was awake. Kanda let out a threatening growl, but Lavi ignored it and continued with what he was doing. Kanda yanked his hair free from Lavi's grip and in a flash, had mugen at his throat.

"What have I told you about braiding my hair baka?!" Kanda growled. Lavi raised his hands in the air in a friendly gesture and grinned. Kanda narrowed his eyes and pushed mugen to where it was barely touching Lavi's skin. Valerie leaned forward and grabbed Kanda's wrist, making him look at her. Glare still on his face.

"Stop it. You can't kill him just because he touched your hair," Valerie said calmly. Kanda rolled his eyes and she moved her hand away and he put mugen back in its sheath. She then looked at Lavi, pointing at him.

"And you stop getting on his nerves. I don't want to explain how you died on the train." Lavi grinned sheepishly and nodded. Valerie sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"How come you aren't afraid of Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked. Kanda punched Lavi in his arm for using his that name.

"Well I have three younger siblings and three older siblings. So I know how to handle people acting like a nine year old. I think," she replied. Kanda frowned at her for comparing him to a nine year old and looked out the window to ignore the other two.

"Maybe you're slowly remembering something each day," Lavi said unaffected by being compared to a nine year old.

"Maybe. I hope I remember everything soon." Lavi got up and sat next to her. He patted her on the head.

"I'm sure you will Val," Lavi said cheerfully. Valerie gave him a small smile.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Hey Val, wake up. We're here." Valerie groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't remember falling asleep, but she wasn't going to complain over what sleep she got. She stood and grabbed her bag and followed Lavi off the train.

"Where's Kanda at?" she asked as she noticed he wasn't with them.

"He didn't wait for us the second the train stopped. So he should be at the hotel waiting for us or he could already be looking around for a clue as to where the innocence is at," Lavi answered. Valerie just nodded and left it at that as she followed Lavi to the hotel. They entered and Lavi immediately started to flirt with the woman behind the desk. Valerie rolled her eyes and hit him in the head. Lavi whined at being hit and she ignored him. Valerie smiled kindly at them woman.

"We're from the Black Order. Can we have our rooms please?" Valerie asked. The woman nodded and handed them a key and told them what room. Valerie walked off towards the room and Lavi followed behind her.

"You didn't have to hit me that hard Val," he whined.

"Sorry. I didn't thing I hit you that hard," she answered as she unlocked the door to the room. Kanda's things were already in there, but no Kanda.

"Did Komui seriously give us one room?" Valerie asked.

"He probably did. He claims he likes to save money…" Lavi answered. Valerie noted that Kanda's bags were on the couch in the room and sighed. She walked to the bed closer to the window and set her things down on it. Lavi put his things next to the other bed.

"Well, let's go find Yuu," Lavi said cheerfully. Valerie just nodded in agreement with him.

* * *

About an hour later, they found Kanda ready to punch a finder in the face. Valerie quickly ran over and grabbed his arm.

"Kanda! You can't go hitting everybody," she said sternly. Kanda looked at her, glaring. He yanked his arm free and dropped the finder. Lavi helped the finder up and apologized for Kanda's behavior.

"What did you find out Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked turning to his friend. Kanda glared at him.

"Don't call me that baka. The innocence is in the forest, but it seems that no one can enter the damn place," Kanda said annoyed. Lavi nodded as he listened and walked over to the edge of the forest. He stuck his arm out to stick it past the tree he was near, but pulled back when he was zapped.

"Ouch!"

"Baka."

"I wonder if the innocence is protecting something that's inside the forest," Valerie said.

"Maybe. For now let's just go find something to eat," Lavi said. Kanda and Valerie agreed with that idea for now and the three of them walked off to go find food.

They eventually found a nice little café to stop at and order something off the menu. When their orders were ready, they took them and sat in the very back. Kanda sat there quietly eating. Lavi sat there talking about anything and everything he could. He knew Kanda was ignoring him, but didn't care. Valerie was quietly eating herself, and occasionally answering to something Lavi said or asked. She wasn't really paying attention to either of the boys. Her mind was on the forest. She was curious as what could be in there that the innocence might be protecting, but she couldn't really come up with anything.

She stopped thinking about it when Kanda stood up to leave, looking more aggravated than when they found him. She looked at Lavi who was grinning.

"You like to get on his nerves a lot don't you?" she asked.

"Yup!"

"It's a wonder why he hasn't actually ended you in your sleep," She said bluntly as she stood and followed Kanda out. Leaving Lavi behind to throw away all their trash. Valerie looked around at the small little town and wondered if where she came from was this small or a big place. She shrugged it off and followed Kanda back to the hotel. She was still tired from the train ride here and breaking up fights between the other two. They soon entered the room and Kanda walked into the bathroom. Valerie sighed in relief when she finally lay on the bed and curled up under the covers. Lavi hadn't caught up to them and Kanda had mumbled something about the idiot flirting with women around the town. Valerie ignored him and closed her eyes and fell a sleep almost instantly.


	5. Author's Note

Sorry for the lack of updates with the stories right. I'm busy with my job and I don't have the laptop right now. When I get it back, I will be working on the next chapters for all of my stories. So please wait just a little longer. And thank you for all your reviews.


End file.
